


Yellow

by Tophie



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chicken!Warren, M/M, fluff?, kind of, lame ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophie/pseuds/Tophie
Summary: Lo que encontró lo dejó más que sorprendido. Entre los arbustos, se encontraba un pequeño polluelo de color amarillo pastel de no más de unos cuantos centímetros de tamaño. Poseía un diminuto pico naranja que mantenía cerrado excepto para piar, encima de su cabeza sus plumas habían formado una especie de copete que le daba a su “peinado” personalidad, además de eso y, aunque nadie le creería a Kurt si lo decía en voz alta, el animal poseía una mirada desafiante que lograba intimidarlo hasta cierto punto, claro, considerando que era un ave que bien podía caber en una de las palmas de sus manos.“Pero si tenemos a un pequeño engel” Dijo alegre el azul al ver tal escena frente a sus ojos.





	

La posición en la que se encontraba su espalda recostada no era muy cómoda, pero con el fin  de salvaguardar su sueño, decidió no quejarse y continuar recostado sobre el añejo árbol que le brindaba sombra a las afueras de la mansión Xavier. Unos pocos rayos de sol lograban atravesar el tupido forraje del cedro que lo protegía del inclemente clima del mediodía, reflejándose sobre él como pequeñas luces que iluminaban los surcos en su rostro. No le incomodaban del todo, ya que era algo superficial, además, le permitía sentir la calidez del día al mismo tiempo que sentía la fresca brisa primaveral revolotearle los cabellos. Podía sentir el pasto con las partes de su piel que su ropa no cubría y sentir la humedad de la noche anterior calarle ligeramente los huesos, pero eso no importaba, ahora lo que importaba realmente era aprovechar este momento de tranquilidad que Dios muy amablemente le había regalo para él solo.

Posó sus brazos sobre su vientre en posición de descanso mientras su cola se balanceaba perezosamente a su lado. Cualquiera diría que podría aprovechar este hermoso día haciendo algo más productivo, pero él rara vez se tomaba un descanso como este, así que, sus párpados permanecieron juntos mientras estudiaba a su entorno  a través de los sonidos.

A él llegaba el silbido que hacía el viento al chocar con las ramas de los árboles…

“Pío…pío”

Las risas de los estudiantes que jugaban en los otros campos de la mansión…

“Pío…pío”

El llamado que las aves hacían a la lluvia primaveral…

“Pío…pío”

El piar de un pollito que andaba por las cercanías…

¿Espera qué?

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente al percatarse que esa última línea no cuadraba con todo el escenario que había descrito en su cabeza.

“Pío…pío”

Prestó más atención para ver de dónde provenía el sonido, guiando su mirada hacia unos arbustos de hibiscos a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Al inicio dudo en acercarse a revisar el lugar, pensando que sólo era una broma del viento, pero al escuchar que el piar se repetía con más urgencia, sus flexibles piernas lo impulsaron al suelo en cuestión de segundos y, dejando un ligero rastro de humo negro, se teletransportó hasta la zona buscando al pobre animal que hacia tales sonidos.

Al acercarse se percató que el piar había parado, tal vez su aparición repentina asustó al ave. Ahora nunca podría saber si estaba herido o si estaba en problemas. Bien pensado Wagner. Se reprimía a sí mismo mientras intentaba remover las hojas del arbusto con cuidado de no lastimar a la planta ni al ave con sus garras.

“S-siento asustarte _mein kleiner freund_ ” dijo con algo de duda de estar hablándole a un pájaro que bien podría ya no estar ahí “pero prometo que no voy a hacerte daño”

Sus manos continuaron buscando la zona, retirando hoja tras hoja y flor tras flor de su camino, pero no logró encontrar nada. Dio un suspiro triste y cuando estaba a punto de retomar su camino resignado, volvió a escuchar el piar que lo llamaba desde una de las arboledas del costado.

“Pío…pío”

Esta vez no hizo movimientos bruscos, sino se dedicó a escuchar con atención el origen exacto del sonido y cuando al fin pudo estar seguro de que era ahí el lugar, se acercó lentamente para levantar una rama llena de gardenias en flor que no dudaron en hacer llover unos cuantos pétalos al ser movidos de su posición original.

Lo que encontró lo dejó más que sorprendido. Entre los arbustos, se encontraba un pequeño polluelo de color amarillo pastel de no más de unos cuantos centímetros de tamaño. Poseía un diminuto pico naranja que mantenía cerrado excepto para piar, encima de su cabeza sus plumas habían formado una especie de copete que le daba a su “peinado” personalidad, además de eso y, aunque nadie le creería a Kurt si lo decía en voz alta, el animal poseía una mirada desafiante que lograba intimidarlo hasta cierto punto, claro, considerando que era un ave que bien podía caber en una de las palmas de sus manos. A pesar de todo, le parecía una criatura encantadora- y extrañamente familiar- y más si estaba rodeado de todos esos pétalos de gardenias a su alrededor que daban la apariencia de pequeñas plumas blancas.

Plumas blancas, cabello elevado y amarillo, mirada desafiante… Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al percatarse a quién le hacía recordar su pequeño amigo.

“Pero si tenemos a un pequeño _engel_ ” Dijo alegre el azul al ver tal escena frente a sus ojos. Qué bueno que Warren estaba en una misión, porque si lo escuchaba comparándolo con un indefenso polluelo terminaría con el ojo morado. Un pequeño escalofríos le recorrió la espala al pensar en el castigo por su impertinencia, pero recordó que Ángel no estaba aquí ahora, así que lo que él no se enterara no causaría problemas ¿no?

Llevado por su curiosidad, dirigió su mano lentamente hacia el pollito en el suelo viendo como el pequeño se ponía en una posición de alerta, levantando su ala derecha y separando ambas patitas como queriendo enfrentarlo. Kurt al ver esta reacción tan poco común en un polluelo, alejó su mano rápidamente y se dedicó a observarlo sorprendido -al parecer se parecía más a Warren de lo que imaginaba-. ¿Qué clase de pollito era este? Se preguntaba mientras alzaba las manos frente a sí en señal de paz, esperando que el otro comprendiera el mensaje y al parecer sí lo hizo, ya que, automáticamente, volvió a su posición inicial. Curiosa reacción, pensó Kurt, pero su asombro duró poco al recordar que el pequeño sólo había levantado una ala al sentirse amenazado, estando la otra pegada a su cuerpo como queriendo protegerla. Sus sentidos de alerta se volvieron a activar e intentó ver con más detalle el ala izquierda del pequeño. Tarea difícil, ya que, el ave impedía que si quiera el otro pudiera acercarse un centímetro a él.

“Sólo quiero ayudarte” Le dijo tratando de transmitir tranquilidad y confianza “me parece que tu ala está herida y yo puedo curarla”

La pequeña ave lo miró de reojo como evaluando sus intenciones, en ningún momento bajó la guardia, por lo que mantuvo su postura amenazante frente al más alto -al menos lo más amenazante posible para un pollito de cinco centímetros- El azul también se le quedó viendo esperando su respuesta sin mover un solo músculo por temor a que el otro lo interpretara a mal -y no porque le tuviera miedo a un animal de ese tamaño, claro que no-

Después de lo que parecían años en el duelo de miradas, el pollito frunció el ceño e intentó escapar por el lado contrario. Kurt ladeó su cabeza a un costado, ya que, no se esperaba esa reacción del pequeño y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, cogió delicadamente al herido animal -“¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?” Preguntó un poco ofendido mientras lo alzaba a la altura de su rostro “Estás herido, sería peligroso que andes así tú solo”

Al verse acorralado, la pequeña ave clavó sus cortas garras en la mano que lo sostenía y, dándose un gran impulso con su única ala buena, empezó a dar picotazos al azul aprovechando la cercanía con su rostro. Kurt no se esperaba esta reacción de un animal tan ‘inofensivo’ como un pollito por lo que casi lo deja caer al suelo. Afortunadamente, sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y sólo lo alejó de su rostro sin soltarlo, evitando así que se hiriera más.

“¡Píopíopíopíopíopíopío!” Le reclamaba la amarilla ave mientras se movía desesperada en su mano, intentando liberarse.

“Sé que estás asustado...” Comenzó lento y suave, tratando de calmar a la intranquila ave en sus manos “Pero no debes tener miedo, no te voy a hacer daño” Cuando al fin pudo conseguir un firme agarre sin dañar al polluelo lo acercó lo más que pudo a su pecho, esperando así que sus latidos los tranquilizaran y creyera en lo que estaba diciendo “Yo quiero ayudarte….por favor, déjame ayudarte”

_\--“¡¿Por qué demonios me sigues?!”_

_El aroma a aguardiente y cigarrillos estaba impregnado en el lugar y, a pesar de estar en la azotea, se impregnaba en cada centímetro de sus fosas nasales._

_\--“Lo que estás haciendo te está destruyendo Varren…”_

_Ya eran entradas horas de la noche y nadie les reclamaría su ausencia en sus habitaciones o que estuvieran causando disturbios en la parte de arriba de la mansión._

_\--“¡Ese no es tu maldito problema Wagner!”_

_La oscuridad era su mejor aliada y les ayudaba a ocultar sus más oscuros secretos._

_\--“Sé que estás asustado…”_

_A uno su dolor ahogado en alcohol, a otro su cariño camuflado en enojo._

_El rubio intentó responder, pero el azul no le dejó “Pero no debes tener miedo, no te voy a hacer daño”_

_Una risa amarga resonó entre la oscuridad y el claro de luna que se reflejaban en las botellas vacías “Realmente crees que **yo** voy a tener miedo de **ti** ”_

_El demonio azul negó con la cabeza aunque dudaba que el otro haya podido ver su movimiento entre tanta oscuridad “No, yo creo que tienes miedo de ti mismo”_

_En esta oportunidad el silencio fue su única respuesta y al saber que no escucharía nada más aumentó._

_\--“Yo quiero ayudarte….por favor, déjame ayudarte”_

_A pesar de sólo percibir siluetas moviéndose en la oscuridad, pudo escuchar claramente un llanto ahogado a lo lejos que se mezclaba con el rastro que el viento dejaba al mover las botellas de lugar._

El recuerdo había aparecido y desaparecido tan rápido como un rayo se muestra en el cielo. Sin pensarlo había dicho las mismas palabras que en ese tiempo ayudaron a su, ahora, mejor amigo –y tal vez algo más- Una sombra de melancolía cayó sobre él, amenazando con trasladarse a su rostro, pero recordó a tiempo que eso ya era parte del pasado. Ahora ambos tenían una nueva vida en la mansión, con buenos amigos y gratos recuerdos que compensaban los tristes días del ayer.

“Pío…pío”

El llamado le hizo recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí, bajó la mirada a sus manos y vio que el ave lo miraba entre confundida y atenta, esperando su próximo movimiento. Atrás quedaron los frenéticos movimientos de libertad y más bien fueron reemplazados por curiosidad. Kurt sólo atinó a sonreír y acarició suavemente la cabeza del pollito con uno de sus nudillos. Realmente ambos se parecían más de lo que pensaba.

“Prometo que curaré tu alita y te dejaré libre ¿ _ja_?” Le susurró observándolo sacudir sus plumas, esponjándose un poco y formando una pequeña bola amarilla en sus manos “Así que puedes confiar en mí”

El pollito no dijo nada, sólo se acomodó entre sus manos con la misma expresión desinteresada de siempre. Kurt entendió esto como una afirmación y se dispuso a volver a su habitación. Por un momento consideró en teletransportarse, pero no sabía cómo afectaría este proceso al delicado cuerpo del animal, por lo que prefirió caminar. Afortunadamente el pollito no hacía mucho ruido por lo que pudo esquivar a varios de sus amigos con los que se cruzó en el camino, además, era tan pequeño que con sólo cerrar sus palmas podía cubrir la totalidad de su cuerpo.

Se sintió más tranquilo al cerrar detrás de sí la puerta de su habitación. No sabía que excusa habría dado si lo hubieran descubierto con un pollito -con cierto parecido a uno de sus compañeros de equipo- en sus manos. Dejó a la pequeña ave encima de su escritorio con un firme “Quédate ahí” y mientras esta volvía a sacudir las plumas por el viaje, el azul revisaba su armario en busca de su botiquín.

Al encontrarlo, se aproximó nuevamente hacia su escritorio y lo colocó a un lado, abriéndolo para revisar su contenido. Se sentó frente al ave y empezó a inspeccionar cuidadosamente el ala herida sin tocarla “Voy a necesitar abrirla un poco para ver el daño” Le dijo tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible. Realmente se preguntaba por qué le hablaba a un pollo como a un humano, pero por alguna extraña razón, este podía entenderlo o al menos eso creía, porque ni bien soltó esas palabras el polluelo se volvió a poner en una posición de ataque.  

“Wow, tranquilo _mein kleiner freund_ ” Levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición tal como lo había hecho en los exteriores de la mansión “Es sólo para poder curar la herida. Verás que es algo rápido” Y para completar su oración, le otorgó la tradicional sonrisa Wagner que nadie en la mansión podía resistirse. Al parecer el pollito tampoco porque, inmediatamente, dejó de quejarse y se dejó atender.

Kurt sonrió en triunfo y rápidamente comenzó a trabajar. Al estirar con cuidado el ala pudo ver que mucho de los tejidos estaban desgarrados, como si hubiera tratado de escapar de algo, y tenía sangre seca por los alrededores. Sacó el alcohol y unas gasas del botiquín y lentamente empezó a aplicarlos sobre la zona dañada.

“¡Píopíopíopío!” Se quejó el ave mientras intentaba dar picotazos a la mano que lo sostenía.

“Lo sé, lo sé. Arde un poco, pero sólo será un momento” Se disculpó. Sentía pena por el pequeño, pero esperaba que con esto su ala pudiera mejorar.

Después de terminar con el alcohol y de vendar su pequeña ala, inspeccionó nuevamente su trabajo, asintiendo para sí mismo cuando estuvo seguro que había hecho una buena labor. El polluelo inspeccionó el extraño material que tenía envuelto en uno de sus miembros y empezó a picotearlo para saber de qué se trataba.

“¡Hey! ¡No toques eso o sino tendremos que comenzar de nuevo!” Le reprendió el azul. El ave se le quedó mirando unos momentos como viendo si era real su amenaza, para después lentamente acercar de nuevo su pico a la venda sin dejar de mirarlo. Lo estaba retando y Kurt lo sabía. Una pequeña vena de desesperación apareció en la frente del azul, pero trató de disimularlo con su típica sonrisa “Yo no haría eso si fuera tú _kumpan_ ” Dijo mientras volvía a sacar el alcohol del maletín de primeros auxilios. El polluelo paró inmediatamente sus acciones y se alejó despavorido con sus pequeñas patas para esconderse detrás del porta lapiceros  que descansaba a un lado de la mesa.

Kurt sabía que fue un poco cruel lo que hizo, pero la reacción del pequeño lo valía. Volvió a guardar el alcohol en su sitio y se acercó para levantar el porta lapiceros con una mano “ _Entschuldigung_ , no quise asustarte, pero si sigues picoteando la herida se puede infectar y tendremos que volver a usar el alcohol” Explicó de la misma forma en que un doctor le explicaría a un niño.

El pollito, resignado, pareció aceptar su derrota por esta vez y con un “Pío, pío” cerró el trato.

El azul no podía estar más orgullo de sí mismo. No sólo había logrado curarle la herida, sino que también habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo. Se incorporó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y guardó el botiquín nuevamente en el armario. Sacando esta vez una caja vacía de zapatos – regalo de su amigo secreto de la navidad pasada, aunque no sabía por qué le regalaron zapatos si él nunca los usaba- Lo llenó de telas viejas que encontró por ahí y un poco de algodón que había separado de su botiquín e hizo una especie de nido para el pollo. Satisfecho con su creación lo llevó al escritorio para poner al ave dentro de ella.

“Esta será tu casa a partir de ahora” Le dijo mientas veía que el pequeño se paseaba a lo largo de toda la caja, revisándola al milímetro y moviendo frenético su patita cada vez que esta se atoraba con un hilo suelto.

“Pío” Fue su opinión del lugar y al parecer lo aceptaba, al menos como un hogar temporal. Kurt estaba más tranquilo al saber que ya no tendría que preocuparse porque algo le pasara al polluelo. Lo que le llevaba a su siguiente incertidumbre. No podía seguir llamando al pollito…´pollito´, tenía que ponerle un nombre para poder identificarlo.

“¿Cómo debería llamarte _mein kleiner_?” Preguntó el azul en voz alta como si esperara que el polluelo le diera la respuesta “¿Qué tal Wings?” Dijo emocionado acercando su rostro al animal, recibiendo como respuesta un aletazo en la mejilla que le dio a entender su rechazo “Ouch” Murmuró mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada “¿No te gusta?” Colocó su mano en su mentón mientras intentaba pensar en más alternativas “¿Y qué tal Copito?” En esta oportunidad el polluelo no hizo movimiento alguno sino que se le quedó viendo como quien dice _¿En serio crees que tengo cara de Copito?_ o eso es lo que creía Kurt, quien ya empezaba a entender el lenguaje de los animales.  


El azul era un chico inteligente, por lo que no insistió con el nombre. Debía haber algo que no estaba considerando. Este pollito no era tu típico animal de granja, tenía un carácter voluble y un peinado peculiar, sin mencionar que era muy inteligente y parecía entender cuando le hablabas. Era desconfiado en primera instancia y cuando se veía amenazado su primera respuesta era la de atacar, pero una vez que se establecía podía llegar a ser muy apacible. Tan pronto hiló los pensamientos la imagen de cierto ángel de mirada penetrante se le vino a la cabeza, causándole un ligero rubor que se vio bien camuflado en su piel azulada.

“ _Varren_...” Murmuró para nadie en específico, sin saber el efecto que tendría la sola mención de ese nombre.

La respuesta del polluelo fue instantánea, dando pequeños brincos dentro de su caja para llamar su atención “¿ _Varren_?” Preguntó de nuevo incrédulo para confirmar “¿Entonces te gusta ese nombre?” La pequeña ave empezó a piar emocionada dando conformidad con su nuevo nombre -o era eso, o es que tenía hambre, pensó Kurt-

Estaba decidido, su nuevo compañero se llamaría Warren -pollito- Wagner y que le disculpara el verdadero, pero el tener a una versión miniatura de él le llenaba de una sensación cálida en el pecho, ahí donde estaba seguro guardaba los recuerdos más bonitos de ambos. “ _Varren_ ” murmuró mientras apoyaba ambos brazos en el escritorio y descansaba la cabeza sobre ellos “Mi pequeño _Varren_ …”

Se quedó observándolo unos momentos más en silencio. Viendo su ir y venir en la pequeña caja mientras reconocía su espacio. En la ensoñación que el momento le daba, sus pensamientos volaron a través de la amplia ventana, a un lugar muy lejano dónde el chico de cabello rubio se encontraba exponiendo su vida por el bien de una misión. Mentalmente le pidió a Dios que resguarde su camino y al mismo tiempo se preguntó ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora Warren? ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará herido? Preguntas que llenaban su cabeza y que no lo dejaron escuchar cuando la pequeña ave salió de su caja de alguna forma y se encontraba piando a su costado buscando llamar su atención.

“¡Pío...pío…pío!” Gritaba mientras trataba de agitar su única ala buena.

Como despertando de un largo sueño, sus ojos, aún un poco perdidos en su fantasía, se volvieron a posar en su mascota, viéndola moverse en su sitio.

“¿Qué pasa pequeño?” Preguntó, confundido del tiempo que había pasado desde que se distrajo. El ave continuaba dando pequeños brincos y piando descontrolado. Kurt empezaba a preocuparse, tal vez algo sí estaba mal con él después de todo.

“¿Te duele algo?” Se acercó para inspeccionar sus vendas y las vio en su lugar. No podía ser eso entonces. El pollito negó con la cabeza respondiendo a su pregunta. Hablando de aves inteligentes.

“¡Pío…pío!” Su alita apuntó a su pico repetidas veces mientras lo mantenía abierto.

Oh. _Oh._ Kurt entendió el mensaje, no por algo era el alumno más aplicado de las escuela “Tienes hambre” Afirmó sin lugar a dudas. El polluelo le quedó mirando con una expresión de _‘¡No, Sherlock!’_ -aunque también podía estar imaginándoselo todo- “Tienes razón…” respondió el azul ante la expresión del más pequeño “No te ofrecí nada desde que llegaste y ya pasó la hora de almuerzo” Miró a sus alrededores, recordando si tenía algo a la mano para poder darle, pero al ver que no había nada sabía que tendría que hacer una visita furtiva a la cocina de la mansión “Espérame unos momentos, no me tardo” le dijo mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa llena de blancos dientes y desapareciendo en una nube negra.

El polluelo se quedó sorprendido en su sitio con las plumas erizadas y el pico abierto. Un momento el gigante azul estaba ahí y al otro no. ¡¿Qué clase de brujería era esa?!. Con algo de duda se acercó al borde del escritorio para ver si era que el azul se estaba escondiendo debajo, pero al no encontrar nada su sorpresa aumentó más, empezando a correr en círculos con el ala abierta y piando con todo lo que su pequeño pulmón le permitía mientras pensaba qué hacer para encontrar de nuevo al ser de orejas puntiagudas y cola.

No se había tomado ni cinco minutos en recolectar la comida que creía le gustaría a un pollito y volvió a teletransportarse a su habitación para encontrar a un frenético bulto amarillo dando vueltas en su escritorio.

“¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó?” Dijo poniendo todo lo recolectado a un lado y cogiendo al pollito entre sus manos. El pequeño apenas se percató de la presencia del azul, dio un salto primero por el susto de verlo de nuevo ahí, para luego arremeter dando picotazos a su rostro por haberlo dejado solo y preocupado -aunque nunca aceptaría esto último-

El azul cubrió su rostro asustado por el repentino ataque “¡Ouch! ¡ _Schlechte Küken_!” Dijo cuando pudo calmar al ave. Iban a tener problemas si continuaba comportándose de esa manera tan violenta. Además, el ya no quería tener más marcas en su rostro. Muchas gracias. 

Con resignación, sacó una hoja blanca y un plumón e hizo un dibujo rápido de un pollo con el ceño fruncido en el papel – en realidad, eran dos bolas con un cono que hacía de pico, pero daba lo mismo-. Cogió otro plumón rojo y empezó a pintar buena parte del cuerpo hasta sólo dejar una pequeña porción en blanco “Este eres tú y este es tu nivel de maldad” Le dijo mostrando el dibujo al pollo y señalando la parte roja “Es inusualmente alta para alguien de tu tamaño”

Kurt lo miró con un ligero puchero en el rostro, pero el pequeño animal parecía no estar afectado por sus palabras y en su lugar empezó a acicalarse entre sus plumas.

“¡ _Hey_ , préstame atención cuando te hablo!” Exclamó exasperado, olvidando todo rastro de preocupación anterior. Él no era de perder la paciencia tan fácil, pero había personas -aladas, rubias y de cofcofhermososcofcof ojos azules- y al parecer también animales, que podían probarle lo contrario. 

“¿Pío?” Había dos opciones. O estaba perdiendo un poco la cordura o de verdad estaba empezando a entender el ‘idioma pollo’, pero el azul juró que escuchó un _‘¿Qué?’_ en esa sola respuesta.

Trató de tomar un largo respiro para volver a calmarse y enfocarse en el tema de la comida “Olvídalo _Varren_ …mejor ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?” Dijo recobrando un poco de su amable personalidad. Cogió un embace y colocó las pequeñas semillas de maíz que los miembros de la mansión usaban para hacer sus palomitas cuando veían películas. El polluelo rodeó el embace como evaluando su contenido y después de probar una de las semillas terminó escupiéndola en la frente del azul.

El más alto se quedó sorprendido. ¿Qué acaso a los pollos no les gusta el maíz? ¿Este era un pollo o no? Aunque a veces creía que su origen no era terrenal, sino proveniente de uno de los círculos más hondos del infierno que Dante describió en su obra, pensaba mientras se sobaba la frente.

“Déjame adivinar, no te gusta el maíz” Le comentó a su pequeña mascota. Ya no se sorprendió cuando recibió una negativa como respuesta “¿Se puede saber entonces qué te gusta pequeño?”

“Pío...pío…pío” Fue su única respuesta.

“A claro, ‘pío, pío, pío’” Ni si quiera sabía por qué había preguntado. Era obvio que no podía decirle otra cosa. Pensó rápido en una solución y con la sonrisa renovada en el rostro le dijo “¡Ahora vuelvo!”

Esta vez el ave no se sorprendió mucho por su ‘acto de brujería’ y, cuando el azul estuvo de vuelta, ya no encontró a un animal frenético corriendo en círculos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

“No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que te gustaba, así que traje varias cosas” Colocó todos los productos que había traído sobre una de las sillas del costado.

Primero le mostró un embace lleno de gelatina, el pollito al inicio parecía interesado y cuando intentó sumergir su cabeza para probar, el peso de su cuerpo pudo más y terminó sumergido en el centro de todo el dulce, moviendo su cuerpo desesperado por salir. Kurt lo sacó -entre risas- y después de limpiarlo se ganó una picoteada más en la mano.  El segundo alimento que le ofreció fueron gusanitos de goma. La pequeña ave dudó por los extraños colores fosforescentes que desprendían, pero el hambre podía más, así que, con un picotazo ‘dio muerte’ a uno de los gusanos, pero al ser la contextura gomosa, su pico quedó atrapado y cuando intentó mover la cabeza para poder soltarse terminó enredando todo su plumífero cuerpo con el largo gusano. Kurt lo ayudó a liberarse -de nuevo - entre risas -de nuevo- y se ganó otro picotazo en la mano y si bien creyó que este se lo había merecido, en su mente agradecía a Dios por los pequeños favores. El tercer intento esperó que fuera más fructífero para el polluelo, ya que, su mano sólo podía soportar una cantidad determinada de picotazos. Le puso en frente una rebanada de pan fresco y el pollito empezó a picotearlo emocionado. Todo parecía ir muy bien hasta que inclinó su cuerpo para poder arrancar un pedazo de pan y toda la rebanada se le vino encima cubriéndolo por completo. Para esto Kurt ya sólo ofreció su mano -riendo- para que el ave descargara su enojo cuando lograra liberarse.

Así, empezó el desfile de una lista de alimentos y todos con finales catastróficos: Castañas – terminó arrojándolas hacia un cuadro que Kurt tenía sobre su escritorio y rompiéndolo obvio-, pedazos de piña – era tan empalagoso y resbaladizo que el pollito casi se cae de la mesa dos veces-, brócoli - ¿A quién en su sano juicio le gusta el brócoli?-, papa hervida – intentó comerla, pero terminó rodando y persiguiendo al polluelo por todo el escritorio-, sobras del pollo frito de la cena de ayer -¡No en serio Kurt, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?!, se recriminaba el azul mientras miraba al polluelo observar aterrado al infernal plato-

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado en este juego de ensayo y error, hasta que le llegó el turno de los Twinkies que había ‘cogido prestado’ de Peter. Sacó el producto de uno de sus empaques y lo colocó en un pequeño pocillo, lejos de cualquier objeto que se pudiera caer -aprendiendo de las experiencias pasadas- esperando que el ave lo probara. De tantas veces en las que el gigante azul se había equivocado con sus alimentos, no esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente, por lo que se acercó con desconfianza. Primero movió con una patita el borde del rollo y al ver que no saltaba, resbalaba o se hundía, supuso que era seguro, por lo que hundió toda su pequeña cabeza en el frasco devorando en cuestión de segundos todo su contenido.

“ _Mein gott_ , sí que tenías hambre” Comentó el azul al ver la velocidad con la que había desaparecido la comida. Aunque aceptaba también que él sólo alargó el tiempo del almuerzo al hacerle probar tantas cosas al pollito.  Lo importante era que al fin había comido algo y esperaba que se calmara a partir de ahora.

Todo el movimiento desde que encontró al ave lo habían dejado agotado. Ya no le importaba que no hubiera probado bocado alguno, sólo quería reposar su cabeza en su suave almohada, cerrar los ojos y….

“¡Pío…pío!”

Y volver a abrirlos porque al parecer el polluelo aún necesitaba de él. No se había percatado, pero estaba dormitando encima de su escritorio.

“¿ _Ja_?” Preguntó cubriendo con la palma de su mano un bostezo que amenazaba con salir.

La bola amarilla hizo señales con su ala en dirección a la cama del más grande y cuando vio que el azul no le entendía, empezó a piar más fuerte y dando pequeños aletazos volvió a señalar la cama.

“Acaso…” Dijo con algo de duda “¿Acaso tú quieres que vaya a dormir a mi cama?” Kurt no lo podía creer, el ave se estaba preocupando por él. Esa pequeña bola de plumas que en un inicio pensó –aunque lo sigue haciendo- era proveniente de varios kilómetros bajo tierra le estaba pidiendo que descanse.

Algo similar a un vuelco dio su corazón al entender el gesto de su mascota y, con ternura, cogió el pequeño cuerpo del ave, acercándola a sí y depositando un suave beso en la cabeza del otro. Al inicio el polluelo no supo cómo reaccionar, pero después de procesarlo unos breves momentos las quejas fueron inmediatas. Kurt sabía que reaccionaría así – Warren lo había hecho en su momento- y, a pesar de los intentos de picotazos que su mano y su rostro recibían, la amplia sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

“Vamos a descansar” Dijo el azul esperando que eso calmara al pequeño animal. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, levantó entre sus manos al polluelo y se hecho en su cama. El ave en un inicio se alejó de él yéndose al otro extremo de la cama, reacio a compartir el mismo espacio. Kurt sólo lo miraba divertido, haciéndole recordar a un niño con rabieta.

“¿Vas a dormir ahí?” Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

“Pío” Afirmó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

“¿Estás seguro?”  Volvió a preguntar ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

“Pío” Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

“ _Gut_. Como tú quieras” Y con una última mirada al polluelo se  acomodó sobre su almohada.

Pasaron unos minutos en el que el pollito se quedó en su mismo sitio, esperando que la respiración del azul se volviera pausada y profunda. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el más grande estaba dormido, pequeños pasos guiaron su camino hacia el cuerpo que descansaba a su costado, trepando con facilidad por encima de él hasta posarse sobre su cabeza. Revoloteó sus plumas unos instantes y se acomodó entre los azules cabellos del otro, disponiéndose al fin a dormir, sin percatarse de la suave y divertida sonrisa que el mayor formó en su rostro.

“ _Süße träume Varren_ ” Susurró, esperando que su mensaje cruzara continentes y llegara al ser alado.    
 _  
“_ _Komm bald wieder”_

  
\---------

Había pasado una semana desde que el plumífero animal había llegado a su vida y, como era obvio, el profesor se terminó enterando que ocultaba una mascota en su habitación, por lo que tuvo que contarle toda la historia de cómo lo encontró y de su ala herida. El profesor, siendo el hombre comprensivo que era, le permitió quedarse con el pollito siempre y cuando prometiera cuidarlo –sobre todo del gato de Jean-

Tener al pollito consigo no fue fácil. Sobre todo por el mal genio del más pequeño, pero, por otro lado, las diferencias hacían que se complementaran mutuamente, logrando que con el pasar de los días, encontraran una rutina propia.

Esa mañana, Kurt despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro que mantuvo a lo largo del día. Su corazón estaba lleno de esperanzas que se vieron reflejadas al abrirse la puerta principal de la mansión y ver entrar al equipo de Warren regresar sanos y salvos de la misión.

En algún momento que su cerebro no pudo registrar, tenía rodeado sus brazos alrededor del ángel, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por breves segundos.

“¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanta emoción?” Preguntó sorprendido el rubio, sin embargo no hizo nada para alejar al azul de su cuerpo.

“ _Leider Varren”_ Se disculpó el más bajo “Es sólo que tengo tantas cosas que contarte” Y entre ellas estaba la presencia _permanente_ de un pequeño ser alado, que esperaba se llevara bien con Warren.  “ _Willkommen zu hause”_ Susurró tímido, escondiendo ligeramente su rostro entre las ropas del más alto.  

Warren levantó una ceja confundido ante el comentario del azul, pero de todas formas afianzó más el agarre que tenía sobre el otro y, regalándole una de las modestas sonrisas que reservaba sólo para él, le respondió “Estoy en casa”

 

**Author's Note:**

> \---------  
> Mein kleiner freund.- Mi pequeño amigo  
> Entschuldigung.- Lo siento  
> Schlechte Küken.- Pollito Malo  
> Süße träume.- Dulces Sueños  
> Komm bald wieder.- Vuelve Pronto  
> Willkommen zu hause.- Bienvenido a casa
> 
> Decepcionad@s con el final?. Lo sé, yo también siento que fue muy abrupto. No era el final original que tenía pensado para el fic. Espero algún día escribirlo completo (?)


End file.
